


Once the camera is off

by Alyena, Sub



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyena/pseuds/Alyena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sub/pseuds/Sub
Summary: Sous les caméras, tout paraît toujours si simple, si ordonné, si organisé. Mais quand journalistes et présentateurs sortent de leurs rôles et des dialogues du prompteur, les artifices font place à la vérité, et rien ne peut dissimuler les sentiments que s'inspirent Yann Barthès et Martin Weill, dont la complicité à l'écran ne souffre aucune comparaison..Mais qu'en est-il de leur relation hors caméra ?





	1. Échec de l'envoi

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour :)  
> Voici le 1er chapitre d'un recueil un peu particulier né d'un simple message que m'avait envoyé Sub à propos du Collectionneur. De messages en messages, nous nous sommes mises à parler bartheill et très vite à écrire des minis OS... Bref! Nous avons donc eu l'idée d'un recueil d'OS qui suivrait les émissions et raconterait le off que nous nous imaginons, et c'est donc là une oeuvre écrite à deux!  
> On pensait poster deux fois par semaine histoire qu'on ait le temps de se communiquer nos écrits, mais c'est à voir.  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à nous :)  
> Alyena, Sub  
> PS: Merci encore à Hadrien, qui une fois encore se donne la peine de relire et corriger les (nombreuses) fautes que nous faisons ;)  
> PS 2: Merci à Alyena de m’avoir encouragée et de m’avoir entraînée dans cette aventure :) 
> 
> TOUT CECI EST ENTIÈREMENT FICTIF. NOUS NE PRÉTENDONS PAS CONNAITRE LES PROTAGONISTES.

Mercredi 13/09  
  
Yann ne savait plus comment agir vis-à-vis de Martin. Évidemment, il était en colère. Furieux que son journaliste aille même jusqu'à imposer la présence de sa copine à son JRI et la laisse ainsi venir sur les lieux de tournage. Mais plus que ça, cela lui faisait mal car cela laissait présager que sa relation avec la jeune femme était bien plus stable et importante que ce qu'il avait voulu croire. Il s'était persuadé, pour son propre bien, que le couple ne tiendrait pas la distance, qu'à peine Martin reparti en reportage, la jeune femme se lasserait et le reporter se rendrait compte de la superficialité de sa compagne, mais Yann devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait eu tort. Et il détestait ça, non seulement sur le principe mais d'autant plus sur un sujet aussi important que la relation de son journaliste.  
Alors Yann brouillait du noir. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur l'amitié indéfectible de Vincent pour lui remonter le moral et le faire rire dans ces heures sombres. Lui qui avait été morose depuis le début de l'émission parvint à sourire en entendant l'humoriste le taquiner.  
Pour être totalement honnête avec lui-même, le poivre et sel devait avouer qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à en faire beaucoup avec Vincent. Non seulement il l'avait pris en photo et posté sur Instagram la semaine précédente mais il avait décidé de taper encore plus fort. Alors dès le début de l'émission il demanda son avis au jeune homme sur tout et alla même jusqu'à organiser un faux duplex avec lui, totalement inutile soit-dit en passant, si ce n'est pour la certitude qu'avait le quadragénaire que Martin écoutait depuis l'oreillette car c'était à son tour d'intervenir. A peine le visage du reporter apparut-il sur l'écran géant que Yann se renfrogna. Il avait remarqué, la semaine précédente déjà, l'extrême jovialité dont faisait preuve le jeune homme. Il essayait de faire des blagues et se donnait du mal, beaucoup de mal, tant de mal que Yann avait failli lui pardonner après l'avoir vu trempé de la tête aux pieds par la pluie et s'était laissé aller à plaisanter avec lui au sujet de Michel Sardou. Cependant, à peine l'émission terminée, Yann était allé sur Instagram et avait vu que le jeune homme avait « liké » des photos de sa copine et cela avait été suffisant pour qu'il soit de nouveau énervé. Yann avait la désagréable impression qu’en ce moment Martin n’allait plus sur les réseaux si ce n’est pour aimer les photos sur lesquelles « elle » apparaissait. Chaque fois ses rappels à la réalité avait un goût de décharge électrique chez le producteur. Il aimait souvent croire qu’il rêvait et qu’elle n’existait pas vraiment, et lorsqu’il se réveillerait il serait à nouveau à l’époque où Martin et lui était plus proches que jamais. Mais non. Elle existait bel et bien, elle réapparaissait toujours et Yann détestait ça.  
C'est pourquoi le poivre et sel apprécia particulièrement la mine renfrogné du journaliste quand il apparut à l'écran. Il fit mine de ne s'apercevoir de rien mais jubilait intérieurement et décida que continuer à agir ainsi était bon pour son moral. Ainsi donc, durant la seconde chronique de Vincent, ria-t-il plus bruyamment que nécessaire et s'évertua à interagir avec lui. Il le poussa même à aller danser et ressentit une forme de plaisir malsain quand il envoya son stylo sur lui. C'était typiquement le genre de chose qu'il ne faisait qu'avec Martin...  
Le poivre et sel ressentit un pincement au cœur quand l'humoriste garda le stylo sans lui en rendre un ou lui renvoyer. Martin l'aurait fait après lui avoir dit «Tiens, un autre stylo » et cette simple comparaison qui aurait pu paraître anodine représentait bien plus que cela pour Yann. Il pouvait forcer autant qu'il le souhaitait avec Vincent, le taquiner, s’esclaffer à ses blagues, celui-ci n'était pas Martin, il ne possédait ni l'insolence du jeune homme ni la passion qui l'habitait. Mais c'était ça ou rien, alors le quadragénaire essayait de se faire du bien tout en provoquant l'homme responsable de sa souffrance. Le soir-même, lorsqu'il posta une photo de la chronique de Vincent sur son compte Instagram en prétendant que c'était car « il n'avait pas remarqué le photobomb de Paul », il eut du mal à s'en convaincre lui-même était conscient que ses motivations étaient bien moins pures que ce qu'il laissait sous-entendre. Son compte Instagram avait toujours était un moyen de communication direct avec son reporter, et s'en servir pour afficher sa complicité avec Vincent aurait forcément un impact. Pour sa plus grande joie, Yann pouvait compter sur le soutien de l'humoriste qui alla jusqu'à commenter, de façon totalement superflue « Ah mais oui !!! ». C'était un commentaire d'apparence simple mais qui reflétait bien plus. Pour le poivre et sel, c'était une façon de montrer à son reporter qu'il ne l'attendait pas, qu'il était proche de Vincent et que ce-dernier prenait progressivement sa place dans son cœur.  
Alors oui, évidemment, Yann avait conscience que c'était totalement faux, que son amour était indéfectible et qu'il était bien trop loyal et fidèle pour remplacer le jeune homme de cette façon, mais si ce dernier y croyait c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il avait toujours cru que Martin l'aidait à être un homme meilleur mais se rendait désormais compte que ce n'était pas si évident que ça. Le reporter était responsable de sa colère, de sa possessivité, de sa jalousie maladive et pire encore, le rendait rancunier, défaut que Yann s'était toujours défendu de posséder. De façon paradoxale, l'animateur voulait donc se venger de ce que le jeune homme provoquait chez lui, dut-il vendre son âme au diable dans le même temps.  
C'est pourquoi il coupa court au duplex après un salut bref et lacunaire. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il décida de faire venir le jeune homme sur le plateau pour présenter la météo en présence de Louise Bourgoin. Officiellement, c'était une surprise pour la jeune femme qu'il appréciait. En réalité, c'était une façon comme une autre d’embarrasser le reporter, lui demandant même de venir faire la bise à la jeune femme avec toujours le maigre espoir que cela suffirait à rendre jalouse la jeune femme responsable de tous ses maux.

Ce que le poivre et sel n'avait pas prévu cependant, c'était la pugnacité avec lequel le reporter essayait de recoller les morceaux en attirant son attention. Son regard brûlant ne le lâchait pas et il dut se faire violence pour continuer d'ignorer le reporter une fois l'émission terminée alors que ce dernier restait plus longtemps assis autour de la table, s’allongeant même légèrement sur le bureau.  
Heureusement pour sa sanité dont il n'aurait pas répondu si le reporter avait continué à le fixer ainsi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus sans personne pour détourner son attention, Martha se mit à lui faire un rapport à travers son oreillette, lui permettant de continuer à prétendre n'avoir rien remarqué et c'est ainsi qu'il eu la force de se lever et d'ôter ses micros avant de faire le tour du plateau pour remercier les invités, le public et filer dans sa loge sans jeter un seul regard à l'homme aux yeux noisettes.  
  
Il serait tranquille jusqu'au lundi, n'ayant pas prévu de faire venir le reporter sur le plateau pour la fin de la semaine et ayant déjà décidé de l'éviter au bureau. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait, mais c'était mal connaître la ténacité du journaliste qui n'avait pas prévu d'accepter un tel comportement sans explications et décida donc d'envoyer des SMS à son patron, sachant que ce dernier avait toujours son téléphone à proximité.  
Ainsi donc, alors qu'il était assis à la table situé dans son salon, la fenêtre ouverte dans le but de profiter de l'air frais des dernières soirées d'été, le portable de Yann se mit à vibrer à répétitions. Abandonnant à contre cœur la lecture des derniers rapports que lui avait envoyé Hugo qu'il devait terminer pour l'interview de la ministre des Outres-Mer le lendemain, le journaliste se leva et alla récupérer son mobile dans la poche de sa chemise en jean qu'il avait négligemment abandonné sur son canapé, pensant qu'il s'agissait des dernières consignes de son associé sur la façon dont il devait traiter le célèbre Liam Payne, star qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de froisser. C'est avec surprise qu'il lut plusieurs messages de son reporter.  
  
_Salut Yann ! T'es dispo maintenant pour que je t'appelle ?_  
_J'ai des questions sur mon prochain déplacement..._  
  
La colère s'empara de nouveau du poivre et sel. Maintenant que le jeune homme n'avait plus sa compagne pour occuper ses soirées, voilà que Monsieur trouvait de nouveau le temps de lui envoyer des messages. "C’est trop facile"pensa Yann, "je ne suis pas à son service."  
  
**_Désolé Martin, je ne suis pas seul et ne peut donc pas te parler. On voit ça plus tard, rien d'urgent._**  
Pensant avoir été assez sec pour que le jeune homme comprenne qu'il n'avait aucune envie de tenir une discussion avec lui, il fut d'autant plus étonné d'entendre son portable recommencer à vibrer quelques minutes après s'être de nouveau plongé dans son travail.  
  
_Je vois, j'avais oublié que t'as un emplois du temps de ministre._ Yann décida de ne pas répondre, agacé que le jeune homme décide de faire de l'humour comme si de rien n'était, mais il était désormais impossible pour lui de se replonger dans son travail. Il décida d'aller faire un tour sur Instagram et moins de 10 minutes plus tard il reçut un autre message.  
  
_Ça doit pas être si important que ça ta réunion si tu as le temps de t'abonner à des comptes Insta. Un compte sur un raton laveur, sérieusement Yannick ?_  
Cette fois-ci, Yann ne put s’empêcher d'être cinglant dans sa réponse, n'appréciant pas que le jeune homme se considère encore en droit de le surnommer ainsi.

 _ **Si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est pas une réunion. Et même si j'avais été occupé par le travail, je peux prendre une pause pour faire ce que j'ai envie de faire.** _  
  
_Et donc accepter de répondre à mon appel n'en fait pas partie ?_  
_Je comprends pas là, t'avais pas l'air si mécontent que ça quand tu t'es amusé à m'afficher devant la France entière._  
 _Oh, et laisser sous-entendre que je puisse être intéressé par elle, c'était vraiment super drôle. Ma copine est persuadée que je ne suis pas honnête avec elle grâce à toi._  
  
La colère se transforma en fureur à l'évocation de la jeune femme et le quadragénaire ne parvint pas à retenir un grognement. Jamais le reporter ne lui avait reproché sa façon de faire pendant une émission, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. « S'il veut jouer à ça, on va jouer à deux. » se murmura-t-il à lui même.  
_**Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta réputation te précède. Si c'est pour me reprocher des choses te fatigue pas à m'envoyer des messages.**_  
  
_C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ça ?_  
  
_**A toi de voir, c'est ta copine et ta façon de te comporter qu'elle remet en question il me semble.**_  
  
_T'as raison, excuse-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça, tu n'y es pour rien si elle est d'une jalousie maladive._  
  
_**C'est pour ça que tu l'as faite venir sur tes tournages ?**_ Yann savait que ce message était puéril, le reporter n'ayant pas manqué de professionnalisme dans ses reportages, mais c'était plus fort que lui.  
  
_Non, c'était pour son anniversaire._  
 _Donc demain je peux venir squatter ton bureau à quelle heure pour organiser mon prochain voyage_?  
  
**_Pour tes déplacements, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que tu vois ça avec Laurent, après tout, je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de ''t'afficher devant la France entière''._**  
  
_S'il te plaît Yann, ne le prends pas comme ça ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais très bien !_  
  
**_Bonne nuit Martin._**

  
 _Non Yann, attends. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, mais quoi ?_  
  
_**C'est bien cela le pire, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Je dois y aller, on m'attend.**_ C'était bien évidemment un mensonge éhonté mais cela n'importait pas au poivre et sel. Martin semblait penser que la seule raison pour laquelle il pourrait avoir de la compagnie un soir serait une réunion professionnelle, alors il allait le laisser croire qu'il n'était plus seul. Essayer de lui faire goûter à la jalousie que lui-même avait ressenti quand il avait appris que la copine du jeune homme l'avait rejoint aux États-Unis. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre. Sa relation avec le reporter partait en vrille. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé Martin si loin de lui alors qu’ils étaient dans la même ville…  
  
_Qui t'attend Yann ?_  
 _Yann ?_  
 _S'il-te-plaît, réponds moi._

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas craquer et répondre quand son téléphone vibra plusieurs fois.

 

Martin détestait la façon qu’avait Yann de mettre de la distance entre eux. Ça n’était jamais arriver. Au contraire même, son patron raffolait toujours de sa présence et il fut un temps où il aurait accepté volontiers son appel un mercredi soir.

Dire que Martin n’avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Yann s’éloignait serait faux. S’il n’en avait vraiment aucune idée c’est que soit il n’était vraiment pas perspicace et pour un journaliste c’est bien dommage, soit il était idiot et pour un être humain c’est bien dommage.

Mais voilà, même si le journaliste avait des hypothèses sur l’attitude du quadragénaire il refusait d’y croire pleinement.

 

_Yann tu ne peux pas feindre de m’ignorer parce que j’ai quelqu’un dans ma vie. C’est injuste. Il fallait réagir avant._

_« Échec de l’envoi »_

 

Le reporter y vit un signe du destin. Alors il effaça le message et s’efforça d’oublier son patron.

 

Pourtant après plusieurs heures, alors qu’il était 3 heures passées, le téléphone de Yann vibra une ultime fois :

_Bonne nuit Yannick._

 


	2. Messages, clown et saucisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous revoilà :D  
> Finalement, on ne postera qu'une fois par semaine, le dimanche, sinon c'est trop galère de s'envoyer nos textes et tout ^^  
> On a pas mal galéré pour rendre tout ça fluide et plaisant à lire donc j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira :D  
> Encore une fois, big up à toi, Hadrien, j'aurai pas pu rêver d'un meilleur bêta et d'un ami plus fantastique :*  
> Et Sub, merci encore de m'avoir accompagnée dans ce projet et de le porter comme tu le fais, t'es fantastique ;)  
> Alyena 
> 
> J'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, si ce n'est que j'espère aussi vraiment que ça vous plaira :)  
> Et Alyena, merci à toi, sans toi mes écrits seraient restés dans mon ordinateur pour toujours ;)  
> Sub

  
Yann était allongé sur son canapé et essayait de se reposer, chose que Martin lui avait dit de faire. Alors qu'il avait les yeux clos et tentait vainement de trouver le sommeil, le visage au teint hâlé du jeune homme ne cessait d’apparaître sur ses paupières closes comme s'il avait été gravé sur ses rétines, comme le faisait la lumière du soleil. Le poivre et sel se mit à penser que cela était plus ou moins logique dans la mesure où le reporter était son rayon de soleil personnel. Il repensait avec joie à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler et à l'évolution spectaculaire de sa relation avec le jeune homme.

  
Yann avait passé la journée du lundi à appréhender l'émission du soir. Quoiqu'il faisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Martin. Le reporter était toujours en France, et allait donc faire une apparition dans l'émission du soir même. C'était Yann qui avait insisté pour qu'il intervienne, ne souhaitant pas faire naître de rumeurs quand au départ éventuel du reporter, mais également car il refusait que ce dernier continue à se tourner les pouces. Il était rentré le mercredi précédent et n'avait pas fait une seule apparition en plateau.  
Ainsi, après s'être préparé mentalement toute la journée, Yann voulut détendre l'atmosphère en demandant au journaliste de présenter lui-même les personnes présentes le soir-même. Il lui laissa sa place sur le devant et alla se fondre dans la rangée de chroniqueurs.  
Un instant, le poivre et sel eut l'impression qu'il serait capable de se montrer cordial, de faire obstruction de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et le jeune homme mais lorsque celui-ci le présenta sous le nom de « Yannick », la colère s'empara de lui.  
Encore une fois, voilà que le jeune homme profitait d'être sous les caméras pour commencer à flirter avec lui. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, il se contenta d'un petit rire qui résonnait légèrement faux mais le présentateur d'un soir ne sembla pas le remarquer. Après avoir lancé le générique, Yann se hâta de rejoindre sa place sans lui jeter un regard de plus et fut on ne peut plus soulagé lorsqu'il aperçut Sam, la régisseuse plateau, dégager du plateau sans ménagement le reporter qui était sur le point de prendre place.  
Il avait essayé de faire semblant mais la colère qui résonnait au plus profond de lui en voyant le jeune homme jouer ainsi de ses sentiments sans remords était plus forte que tout.  
Lorsque ce dernier revint sur le plateau, Yann ne lui adressa pas un regard. C'était difficile pour lui, si habitué qu'il était à laisser ses yeux dériver sur ceux noisettes de son chroniqueur mais il voulait lui montrait qu'il était toujours contrarié et savait que l'ignorer ostensiblement était la meilleure solution.  
Lorsque vint enfin le tour du jeune homme de présenter son travail, Yann se força à se montrer cordial et lui sourit faiblement. Son cœur se brisa un peu en voyant les yeux rougis du jeune homme, comme ci celui-ci souffrait fortement et avait pleuré avant de revenir s'installer mais Yann, rendu rancunier par l'attitude du reporter, ne se laissa pas attendrir. Au contraire, à peine eut-il prononcé le dernier mot inscrit au prompteur qu'il changea de sujet et s'adressa aux invités du jour ne lui laissant pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Lorsqu'il vit le regard peiné de son employé, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine joie malsaine, heureux de voir celui-ci souffrir de sa froideur comme lui souffrait de son jeu de flirt permanent.  
Durant toute la fin de l'émission, il évita avec soin de croiser le regard du jeune homme qui, semblait-il, avait décidé d'agir de même en ne lui adressant pas un seul des regards langoureux caractéristiques de leur relation. Ainsi, même lorsque le poivre et sel remercia les invités puis ses employés alors que le générique de fin commençait à résonner, évita-t-il soigneusement de plonger dans les orbes inhabituellement peu éclatantes du reporter, ne sachant s'il serait capable de rester fâché autrement. Le jeune homme lui facilita la tâche en détournant le regard et Yann crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir respirer correctement. Cependant, le reporter s'attarda une fois encore autour de la table, semblant débattre avec lui-même de la façon dont il devait aborder son aîné. Le poivre et sel décida de ne pas lui en laisser l'occasion et le snoba de façon magistrale en se précipitant dans les loges.  
A peine se fut-il changé que son collaborateur entra et déclara sans préambule ''Super Yann ! Je pense que ton attitude de ce soir vis à vis de Martin va bien faire taire les rumeurs !". Le sang du présentateur ne fit qu'un tour et il s'exclama avec véhémence "Je m'en fous des rumeurs Laurent. Je peux pas agir avec Martin comme si de rien n'était.''. Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et continua d'une voix beaucoup plus faible et chancelante ''J'y arrive pas. Même le regarder je n'y arrive pas...J'ai essayé pourtant, mais je ne peux pas faire comme si rien n'était... Ce serait beaucoup trop facile !"  
"Comportez vous en adultes alors merde ! Tu vois bien qu'il a envie que ça s'arrange alors va lui parler ! Je suis pas conseiller matrimonial moi Yann, mais là ton comportement me fatigue alors fais quelque chose avec Martin et vite ! Je m'en fous de quoi, si tu dois le baiser violemment sur ton bureau, fais-le, mais là c'est plus possible. Avec vos conneries il va se barrer et on fera comment nous, sans lui ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le public l'adore et qu'il fait un boulot fantastique." Sur ce, Laurent quitta sa loge sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Yann ne savait pas quoi faire. Évidemment, son ami avait raison quand au talent du jeune homme, mais cela n'enlevait rien au sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie. Si seulement le reporter se comportait avec lui comme un simple employé, peut-être Yann parviendrait-il à prétendre que tout allait bien mais Martin semblait bien décider à essayer de recoller les morceaux en agissant comme si tout allait pour le mieux et qu'il n'était pas au courant qu'à chacun de ses « likes » sur les photos de sa compagne, il piétinait un peu plus le cœur de Yann et qu'il lui était insupportable de l'entendre l'appeler « Yannick » maintenant qu'il savait que ce surnom n'avait pas la même signification pour eux deux.  
Alors qu'il était en route vers son appartement, son téléphone vibra.  
_Tu es parti super vite ce soir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler._  
L'animateur hésita longuement avant de répondre puis il repensa aux propos de son associé.

 _ **Désolé Martin, je suis vraiment crevé, je voulais pas m'attarder.**_  
_Je comprends. Repose-toi bien alors. A demain ?_  
Yann ne répondit pas, tâchant de se convaincre que le point d'interrogation n'était qu'une erreur dactylographique et nullement une supplication silencieuse. Il était perdu, voulant à la fois que le jeune homme lui facilite la tâche en se comportant comme un employé normal, et espérant à contrecœur qu'il continuerait à s'accrocher, lui prouvant ainsi que son attachement n'était pas à un sens unique.

 

Le lendemain, Laurent était à peine sorti de son bureau que Yann se promit de faire un effort le soir-même. Son collaborateur n'avait pas eu besoin de lui répéter encore une fois que son comportement vis-à-vis du journaliste pesait sur l'ambiance générale de la boîte, ses yeux fatigués le faisaient pour lui. Par compassion et respect pour le travail de son ami, le poivre et sel avait décidé d'essayer, pour un soir, de se comporter de façon amicale avec leur reporter.  
Ainsi, quand l'émission commença, il s'amuse à présenter les différents chroniqueurs sans traiter Martin différemment et lui sourit quand ce dernier s'assit autour de la table. Le quadragénaire pouvait entendre son reporter s'esclaffer bruyamment alors qu'il faisait preuve d'impertinence avec la ministre et fut heureux de constater que le jeune homme alla même jusqu'à poser des questions lui-même. Laurent serait content ce soir-là.  
Quand vint le tour du reporter de parler, Yann n'évita pas son regard. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il le regarda franchement et avec attention. Il savait de quoi traitait le reportage de Martin mais cela lui fit une fois encore froid dans le dos. _…Mais il y a évidemment le risque de se faire attraper..._ conclut le jeune homme après avoir expliquer les raisons l'empêchant d'aller en Birmanie directement. Yann était totalement perdu à ce moment-là. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Devait-il laisser parler son âme de journaliste et décider d'envoyer le jeune homme malgré les risques afin de tâcher de comprendre réellement la situation ? Peut-être qu'il devait réfléchir en patron de boîte, comme le faisait si bien Laurent et évaluer les risques en comparaison avec la réponse du public et de l'audience : les téléspectateurs appréciaient particulièrement voir Martin sur le terrain et ce serait bon pour l'émission. Mais une troisième voix résonnait en lui, celle de l'homme qu'il était. Cette voix lui criait de protéger le reporter à tout prix, de ne prendre aucun risques avec lui, sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se le pardonner si quelque chose devait advenir. Ne voulant prendre aucune décision hâtive, Yann se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux en lui répondant « Donc on va voir ce qu'on fait. ». Il espérait que la réaction de Martin lui permettrait de juger son état d'esprit mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Le jeune homme se mordait la lèvre en le fixant avec une intensité nouvelle. Il ne lâchait pas son regard et semblait lui aussi le sonder.  
Le quadragénaire ne savait que penser de ce regard. Peut-être était-ce là un signe d'excitation à retourner au cœur de l'action après tant de temps passé aux États-Unis ? Yann savait que son reporter était accro à l'adrénaline et ne tenait pas en place. Du moins, c'était le cas avant. Le poivre et sel avait une seule vraie interrogation : sa dévotion à son travail était-elle toujours intacte ou appréhendait-il désormais les risques que son métier incombait, sachant qu'il avait quelqu'un pour l'attendre le soir ?  
La simple pensée de son reporter en danger suffit à calmer complètement la rancœur de Yann pour la soirée et c'est sans se forcer qu'il continua l'émission d'humeur plus légère. Le quadragénaire alla même jusqu'à recommencer à taquiner Martin, comme il en avait si souvent eu l'habitude. C'est pourquoi, lorsque l'invité fit remarquer qu'il y avait une erreur dans ce qu'il disait et qu'il n'avait pas produit le clip de Booba intitulé Scarface, Yann ne put s'empêcher d'embêter le jeune homme. « C'est la faute de Martin » dit-il en pointant le jeune homme du doigt. Le regard que celui-ci lui lança, un mélange de surprise et de joie difficilement contenue lui fit prendre conscience de la froideur qu'il avait instauré. Jamais auparavant le jeune homme n'aurait été étonné de se faire accuser. « Oh tu parles » lui dit-il en lui souriant franchement. « Non non mais il raconte n'importe quoi hein, c'est pas du tout moi par contre. » enchaîna-t-il. Le poivre et sel décida de continuer sur sa lancée et demanda, quelques secondes plus tard « Là c'est bien vous ? Martin s'est pas trompé ? ». Le reporter sourit mais ne renchérit pas, ce qui attrista un peu l'animateur. Au contraire, il sembla même dévier le sujet « C'est le grand écart par contre ! » .  
« Et comment on vient à composer une chanson à l'âge de 16 ans ? » « Bin, j'avais commencé à 12 ans en fait ». Se rendant compte qu'il s'était une fois de plus trompé, l'animateur en profita « Ha. Martin mes fiches ! ». Le sourire que lui renvoya son envoyé spécial valait toutes les bourdes du monde. Il retrouvait enfin le regard gêné du jeune homme, incapable de soutenir son regard quand la caméra était sur lui et qui le fixait avec amusement une seconde plus tard. Comme cela lui avait manqué !  
« Autant pour moi. Encore une fausse info de Martin ! » déclara Yann, s'amusant à accabler le reporter. « C'est mon moment hein. » lui répondit celui-ci en secouant légèrement la tête comme il le faisait si souvent l'année précédente. Le poivre et sel avait espéré un peu plus de répartie mais fut rasséréné en voyant les regards en coin que lui lança son benjamin dans les minutes qui suivirent. Une fois encore, l'animateur pouvait voir une lueur d'amusement briller dans ses yeux noisettes ainsi qu'une certaine réserve, comme s'il n'osait pas réellement faire preuve de son insolence caractéristique. L'inquiétude de Yann pour son reporter le rendait d'humeur indulgente et optimiste. Ce soir-là, alors qu'il lançait le générique de fin, il était persuadé que le lien qui l'unissait à l'envoyé spécial avait été testé et abîmé mais qu'avec du temps les choses finiraient par s'arranger.  
Il rentra chez lui rapidement, ne voulant pas dire des choses qu'il regretterait le lendemain mais décida tout de même de continuer à jouer avec son reporter.  
Le poivre et sel ressentit une poussée d'excitation en appuyant sur le bouton « envoyer » de son smartphone. Cette sensation qu'il avait oubliée lui rappela l'appréhension qu'il ressentait souvent quand il contactait le jeune homme, ayant toujours eu peur d'être rejeté, mais son cadet avait toujours répondu avec enthousiasme et ainsi calmé ses peurs irrationnelles.  
**Bon Martin, j'espère vraiment que tu feras plus attention quand t'écriras mes fiches la prochaine fois !  
** La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, pour le plus grand bonheur de Yann.  
_Tu parles, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es pas capable de te renseigner ailleurs que sur Wikipédia. Quel journalisme de fond je te jure._  
Le poivre et sel se mit à sourire bêtement. La revoilà enfin, l'insolence caractéristique qui lui plaisait tant.  
_**Connard.  
**__Voilà que tu te mets à utiliser des insultes ! C'est du propre ça Yannick._

 ** _Gna gna gna. Tu ferais mieux d'aller bosser ton anglais plutôt que de te moquer de ton patron. Monsieur le bilingue qui ne connaît pas le mot « dapper ».  
_** _Sure, Yannick, I'll do that.  
_****_A demain Martin. Bonne nuit._ Yann n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à la conversation avec le reporter mais savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était et oublier définitivement sa colère, chose qui allait arriver si le jeune homme lui parlait anglais. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à sa voix rauque et harmonieuse quand c'était le cas, et imaginer Martin lui chuchotant ces quelques mots était trop pour son pauvre cœur.

 _Fais de beaux rêves. Je t'embrasse._  
  
Le quadragénaire se leva de son canapé et alla s'accouder à la rambarde de son balcon et alluma une cigarette. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la bonne humeur qui l'avait habité le mercredi. Son amie Charlotte Le Bon avait été invitée et le poivre et sel avait été ravi de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle.  
Lorsque, détendu par la présence de son amie sur le plateau, le quadragénaire avait été bien plus ouvert et explicite dans son affection pour le reporter, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il prendrait tant de plaisir à entendre le jeune homme le taquiner. « Alors que ce n'est que du maquillage » venait-il de dire en voyant des images du nouveau film d'horreur. « Tu te rassures, t'as peur » avait dit le journaliste, un large sourire insolent ancré aux lèvres. Yann, ainsi provoqué, n'avait pu s'empêcher de taquiner le jeune homme à propos de son mouvement de recul en voyant le teaser du film Ça  « Mais Martin faut pas avoir peur hein, c'est que du maquillage. C'est pas un vrai clown. » avait-il dit, mais il était incapable de savoir qu'elle avait été sa réponse, obnubilé comme il l'avait été par l'intensité du regard noisette du reporter.  
Le quadragénaire avait ensuite lancée la chronique du reporter et n'avait pu contenir un éclat de rire en l'entendant dire « She is back hein, et she is pas contente ». Pour la première fois depuis le début de la nouvelle saison, Yann sentait de nouveau sa tendresse pour le jeune homme lui échapper et le sourire lui monter aux lèvres à chacune de ses remarques ou à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur son visage au teint toujours hâlé.  
Voir que son patron avait répondu à sa blague semblait l'avoir libéré « Whaou, il a le sens de la formule ! » se moqua de nouveau le reporter quand Charlotte évoqua les propos de son patron. et Yann sourit de plus belle en entendant son commentaire sur ses cheveux « Mais il fait pas de pub Garnier... Pas encore ouais ». Ce naturel dans leur échanges lui avait terriblement manqué, de même que le regard de franche adoration que le jeune homme posa sur lui dans la foulée. Il se força difficilement à continuer l'interview comme si de rien était mais ne pu qu'entendre le rire de son reporter alors que son amie s'amusait à le mettre dans l'embarras « Arrête de me poser des questions ».  
Le quadragénaire avait du mal à se concentrer sur son interview mais préférait blâmer la fatigue que de penser à la réelle raison de son trouble, qui portait une chemise bleue nuit.  
« Personne n'a fait de sextape autour de la table ? » «  Martin ? ». Le poivre et sel savait qu'il jouait avec le feu et qu'il finirait par se brûler mais ne pouvait résister à l'envie de mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise et de voir le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Yann se sentait vraiment stupide. Pas étonnant que la régie l'ai engueulé à l'oreillette pour cette remarque, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de poser une telle question ?  
Il soupira avant de continuer sa réminiscence.  
Quand le générique de fin avait résonné, Yann en avait profité pour discuter plus longuement avec son amie et n'avait donc pas eu le temps d'échanger avec son reporter avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille. Cependant, son téléphone vibra alors même qu'il disait au revoir à Charlotte  
_Alors comme ça, on a un fou rire pour une histoire de saucisse qui sent le caca ?_  
Ce message provoque un nouvel éclat de rire chez le présentateur. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Yann ?» lui demanda la jeune femme. « Rien, un message de Martin c'est tout. » « Ça à l'air plaisant de parler avec Martin dit donc ! Il voulait te demander de faire une sextape ? » Cette remarque entraîna le rougissement du poivre et sel qui s'étouffa sous le choc « Que...quoi ? Pardon ? » « Non mais vraiment Yann, quel patron demande à son employé s'il en a déjà fait une ? Vous n'avez vraiment aucune limite quand vous êtes ensemble, c'est hallucinant ! » finit-elle dans un éclat de rire. « Bonsoir Charlotte, à bientôt j'espère ! » « C'est ça, enfuis-toi pour ne pas avoir à me répondre » le taquina-t-elle alors qu'il quittait enfin les studios d'enregistrement.  
Installé dans son taxi, Yann décida de répondre au jeune homme. **De la part de quelqu'un qui a peur d'un mec avec plein de maquillage sur la gueule, ça ne m'atteint pas.  
** _Mais j'ai pas peur !_  
**Bien sur Tinmar, je te crois.  
** _Tu sais quoi ? On ira le voir ensemble au ciné et je suis prêt à parier que tu flipperas plus que moi ! Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en lisant ce message. Il allait passer deux heures dans une salle sombre en compagnie de son reporter. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?_  
**Pari tenu, mais c'est toi qui invite !  
** _Avec plaisir Yannick. A condition que tu payes le restau après. Yann en resta bouche bée. Le jeune homme flirtait avec lui, c'était une évidence. Leur relation était donc vraiment revenue à la normale, pensa-t-il avec un sourire._  
_**Ok, mais je te préviens, on ira pas manger des saucisses qui sentent le caca !**_ **  
**   _Tu penses quoi d'un japonais ?_  
**A ton avis ?  
**_Parfait alors._

 **Bonne nuit Tintin.  
** _Bonne nuit Yannick._  
 _J'ai hâte d'être demain soir pour te voir perdre ton pari ;)_  
Écrasant sa cigarette presque entièrement consumé, Yann se remémora parfaitement la sensation qu'il avait eue. Son cœur avait manqué un battement, pris au dépourvu d'une telle demande. Demain soir ? Il n'avait pas réussi à y croire.  
  
Il retourna s'installer sur le canapé et ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, se rejouant avec plaisir tous les échanges qu'il avait eu avec son journaliste.  
L'émission du jeudi avait aussi été une réussite puisqu'ils avaient eu tout le loisir de s'amuser de la démission de Florian Phillipot, du moins c'est ce que Yann utilisait comme excuse pour expliquer sa bonne humeur. La véritable raison était bien moins avouable puisqu'il s'agissait du fait qu'il avait retrouvé en grande partie sa complicité avec son reporter. Alors que l'animateur quittait son costume de présentateur pour aller au cinéma, il repensait aux échanges qu'il avait eus avec son reporter quelques heures plus tôt. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'inquiétude qui s'était reflété dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait demandé à Valentine si elle pouvait, théoriquement, embaucher son fils. « T'as..T'as un... T'as quelqu'un à placer ? » avait-il demandé, comme si cela l'étonnait fortement. Le poivre et sel n'avait pas compris cette remarque, Martin savait très bien qu'il était célibataire et sans-enfants mais n'avait pas cherché plus loin. L'éclat de rire du jeune homme alors qu'il le lançait, habillé de sa casquette « Je suis Florian » résonnait toujours à ses oreilles. C'était un son qui lui avait manqué bien plus qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte.  
« Et tu repars en reportage bientôt, même si c'était super de t'avoir en reportage ici à Paris, tu repars en reportage bientôt. » « Je repars en reportage exactement. Au Kili Mooku en Asie... Tu peux venir si tu veux. » Yann ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en repensant à la dernière phrase de son reporter. Il savait que c'était une blague mais il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que le jeune homme avait dit cela afin de lui faire comprendre que partir avec lui lui aurait réellement plu. Heureusement pour sa sanité, Martin avait demandé à Yann la possibilité de quitter le plateau à la fin de la première partie afin de pouvoir rentrer chez lui finir ses valises avant leur rendez-vous du soir et le quadragénaire n'eut donc pas à se retenir de fixer le visage du jeune homme comme s'il souhaitait en graver chaque grain de beauté dans sa mémoire. Alors que le quadragénaire s'apprêtait à rejoindre Laurent pour débriefer rapidement l'émission, il avait reçut un message.  
_Si tu n'es pas encore parti du studio, attends-y moi, on pourra aller au ciné ensemble._  
**Ok, je dois juste passer voir Laurent et j'arrive.  
** _Prends ton temps._  
 _Enfin pas trop quand même, cette soirée m'est réservée. ;)_

Yann savait que le jeune homme voulait simplement dire qu'ils ne devaient pas être en retard au cinéma car il avait un pari à tenir et qu'il ne tolérerai pas que le boulot gâche leur projet mais le quadragénaire imagina la voix suave de son reporter lui murmurer ses quelques mots à l'oreille et il dut se faire violence pour calmer la réaction de son corps. Cette soirée allait être très longue !  
  
Yann prit son téléphone et se mit à relire la conversation qu'il avait entretenue avec Martin quand il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se rappela bien vite la raison de sa fatigue intense.  
La soirée qu'il avait passé avec son journaliste avait été comme un cocon de douceur hors du temps. Ils s'étaient taquinés, avaient ri et mangé un japonais à emporter dans l'appartement du jeune homme après que celui-ci ait clamé qu'il avait « Trop peur du méchant clown pour rentrer seul » et qu'il fallait absolument que Yann « vérifie qu'il n'y ait pas de monstre dans ses armoires et sous son lit ». La lueur d'insolence ancrée dans les yeux de son cadet avait forcé Yann à prendre ses mots au pied de la lettre et les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvé avachis sur le canapé du reporter jusqu'à ce que Yann se rende compte qu'il était déjà 4h du matin... Ainsi donc, le matin-même, Yann avait été d'humeur radieuse. Martin ne devait pas venir au bureau car il partait en reportage en fin de journée et était sensé se reposer et finir ses valises. Cependant, alors qu'il luttait contre le sommeil et tentait difficilement de se concentrer sur son écran d'ordinateur, le quadragénaire avait vu une masse de cheveux châtains à travers les stores et cette dernière traversa directement l'open space pour le rejoindre. « Salut Yann. » dit-il avec un doux sourire.

« Salut Martin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te manquais trop ? » demanda-t-il dans le but de provoquer le journaliste.

« Exactement. » le cœur de Yann s'emballa à cette réponse et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. « Je voulais juste te dire au revoir, on était tellement crevés hier que j'en ai oublié que je partais ce soir... Bon courage pour l'émission Yannick. »

« Merci Martin. Fais attention à toi. »

« Toujours. »

« Et n'oublies pas de me rapporter un cadeau ! » lui cria-t-il à travers l'espace de travail, encore quasiment vide.

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! Je suis sûr que je peux trouver une saucisse qui sent le caca puisque cela à l'air de beaucoup te faire rire. »

« Gna gna gna t'es vraiment hyper drôle. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes » lui répondit le reporter dans un clin d’œil avant de quitter le bâtiment.  
Le reste de la journée passa très vite pour Yann qui se ressassait les mots du jeune homme. Il savait que c'était pour lui de simples blagues et taquineries, mais, poussées à un tel niveau, ne contenait-elle pas un certain fond de vérité ? C'est cet espoir qui lui permit de supporter l'émission du soir même malgré des invités bien peu intéressant. Heureusement pour lui, Patrick Cohen était bien meilleur et lui permit de rester éveillé. Lorsque Patrick lui demanda où il avait trouvé une information, il répondit que c'était « dans ses fiches » et sans réfléchir, regarda l'endroit où était assis Martin deux jours plus tôt, alors que ses fiches avaient été bourrées d'erreurs. Le quadragénaire dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire une allusion au jeune homme qui hantait son esprit depuis le matin-même mais les cris dans son oreillette qui lui demandait, pour la énième fois ce soir là de se concentrer l'en empêchèrent.  
Lorsqu'il eut finit de se changer pour rentrer chez lui, il remarqua qu'il avait un message sur son téléphone. _On embarque. Je t’envoie un message dès que j'arrive. Essaye de te reposer ce week-end, tu avais une tête à faire peur ce matin ;)»_  
**T'es vraiment impossible Tinmar ! Prends soin de toi et à bientôt.  
** _Tu t’entraînes déjà pour faire de la pub pour tes beaux cheveux soyeux à ce que je vois. ;)_  
**Connard. Mets ton téléphone en mode avion au lieu de dire des bêtises. Je t'embrasse.  
** _A tes ordres boss._ **  
** Alors qu'il arriva au dernier message de la conversation, Yann se rendit subitement compte qu'il souriait comme un imbécile. « Il va vraiment finit par me rendre dingue » soupira-t-il pour lui même alors qu'une petite voix intérieure ajouta « C'est déjà fait Yann. Ça fait 4 ans que tu es dingue de lui. » Refusant de prêter attention à ce qu'il considérait être son subconscient fatigué, le quadragénaire reposa son téléphone sur la table de son salon et alla se coucher. La voix de son amie Charlotte fit écho dans ses pensées alors qu'il tombait enfin dans les bras de Morphée. C'était effectivement très plaisant de parler avec Martin. **  
**  
Au même moment...

 

« Bonsoir Monsieur, veuillez relevez votre tablette s’il vous plaît nous allons décoller. »

Martin sourit à l’hôtesse et s’exécuta. Son JRI assis à ses côtés était déjà en train d’écouter sa musique. Martin décida de dormir un peu, après tout il en avait pour plus de 12 heures de vol. Alors il tourna la tête vers le hublot et ferma les yeux. Mais au lieu de s’endormir comme il l’avait prévu, il rejoua toute sa semaine dans sa tête…

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'appréhension qu'il avait eu du comportement de son patron en allant au bureau le lundi matin. Il avait essayé d’agir comme si de rien n’était mais Yann l’avait évité avec soin toute la journée. Il était même allé le voir dans son bureau pour discuter comme il l’avait fait si souvent auparavant mais il fut congédié bien vite par le producteur qui lui avait dit qu’il était très occupé. Ainsi, il avait redouté toute la journée l’émission du soir. En arrivant au studio il ne vit pas le poivre et sel. Martin agissait comme si cette distance ne l’atteignait pas mais c’était faux. Elle l’atteignait bien plus qu’elle ne l’aurait dû sans doute. Alors que l'émission allait commencer, Martin était allé se placer avec les autres en attendant le début. Il fut surpris quand Yann l’appela pour faire le pré-générique en disant qu’il n’avait rien fait la semaine passée. Le reporter n’hésita pas, saisissant ici une occasion de jouer à nouveau avec les lignes floues de la relation particulière qu'il avait toujours entretenue avec son aîné. Alors il était entré dans le jeu pleinement, allant même jusqu'à l'appeler « Yannick ». Après avoir lancé le générique, Martin s'était hâté de rejoindre sa place autour de la table en ne quittant pas Yann des yeux, il avait l’impression de l’avoir retrouvé. Mais Sam, la régisseuse plateau, le dégagea sans ménagement en lui expliquant un changement de dernière minute. Martin essaya de se dire que ce changement ne venait pas de Yann, mais une petite partie de lui lui soufflait le contraire. Après tout, il n'avait que pu remarquer son sourire forcé lorsqu'il avait prononcé son surnom ou son agacement quand il oublia d'annoncer son meilleur ami...

Lorsque Martin était revenu en plateau, il s’était assis et comme d'habitude, s'était immédiatement mit à regarder son patron de cette façon si singulière. Mais Yann ne le regardait pas, il évitait même soigneusement son regard, laissant ses yeux azur passer au-dessus de lui sans jamais s'y arrêter. Le trentenaire en fut profondément blessé et vexé. Pourquoi Yann l’ignorait-il à ce point, surtout après s'être amusé à le taquiner en lui faisant présenter le générique?

Enfin, lorsque le tour du jeune homme de présenter son travail était venu, Yann s'était montré cordial et professionnel. Mais c’est justement ce qui gênait le reporter. Yann n’avait jamais été « que » professionnel avec lui. Dès sa première apparition en plateau, qui remontait à 4 ans maintenant, le quadragénaire s'était amusé à lui poser une question qui aurait pu semblé déplacée à d'autres... Martin présenta donc son travail en essayant de garder la face mais la vérité est qu’il était très troublé et attristé par l’attitude de son patron. Beaucoup plus qu’il ne l’admettrait jamais d’ailleurs. Ce dernier n'avait même pas ri en l'entendant prononcer les quelques mots en anglais avec son accent parfait accentué dans le seul but de lui arracher un sourire. Il sentit malgré lui ses yeux devenir rouges et sourit pour faire diversion. A peine eut-il prononcé le dernier mot inscrit sur son prompteur que son patron changea de sujet en s’adressant au invités, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Lorsque Martin se rendit compte que Yann était vraiment décidé à tout faire pour l'ignorer, il en ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Durant toute la fin de l'émission, l’animateur évita avec soin de croiser son regard et, lui aussi, avait décidé d'agir de même en ne lui adressant pas un seul des regards langoureux caractéristiques de leur relation. Ainsi, même lorsque le poivre et sel remercia les invités puis ses employés alors que le générique de fin commençait à résonner, le reporter évita soigneusement de plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus azur qui lui faisait face. Cependant, Martin s'attarda une fois encore autour de la table, il avait envie, et besoin, de parler avec Yann mais se savait pas comment s’y prendre. Mettant fin à son trouble intérieur, le producteur ne lui en laissa pas l’occasion et s'éclipsa à toute vitesse vers les loges sans même lui adresser un regard.

Le jeune homme était habité d’un sentiment de trahison. L’attitude de Yann était blessante et pire encore était son apparente indifférence. Heureusement pour lui, le reporter était entêté et n’abandonnait jamais un combat alors il s’acharnait tant bien que mal à recoller les morceaux de leur relation aujourd’hui en lambeaux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Yann s’éloigner plus, il ne savait pas dire pourquoi (ou plutôt refusait de se l'admettre), mais c’était ainsi. Il avait besoin de lui ans sa vie et savait ce sentiment réciproque.

Alors, lorsqu’il était sorti des loges après avoir plaisanté avec Azzedine et Étienne, il n’avait pas hésité à le contacter.

_Tu es parti super vite ce soir. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de te parler._

La réponse de son patron ne fut pas immédiate, ce qui le fit douter davantage... Il avait presque oublié le message, ou plutôt tentait-il de s'en convaincre, lorsque son téléphone vibra.

**Désolé Martin, je suis vraiment crevé, je voulais pas m’attarder.**

_Je comprends. Repose-toi bien alors. A demain ?_

Le jeune homme se souvenait encore du sentiment de ridicule qui l'avait envahi en envoyant le message. Ce point d’interrogation était une demande silencieuse, une supplication, car à l’heure qu’il était Martin n’était pas sûr qu’il serait en mesure d’aller trouver Yann le lendemain. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à l’époque où il pouvait facilement débarquer dans son bureau, s’installer sur le canapé et distraire Yann pendant des heures avant de se faire réprimander d’un ambigu « Martin sors de mon bureau ! Tu me déconcentres ! ».

La non-réponse de Yann en était déjà une, mais Martin refusait de croire qu’il pouvait l’avoir définitivement oublié. Il s’accrocherait, aussi douloureux soit-il, pour revoir un jour le sourire de Yann s'accentuer en sa présence.

 

Mardi, Martin craignait encore plus l’émission de la veille si c’était possible. L’attitude de son aîné la vieille ne l’avait pas du tout rassuré. Le reporter n’avait pas essayé de le voir au bureau ce jour-là. Yann avait besoin d’un peu de distance et il le comprenait, il se disait qu’il essaierait d’exister à ses yeux durant l’émission.

Ainsi, il fut heureux de voir que son patron le présenta comme les autres durant le générique et qu’il lui sourit lorsqu’il s’essaya pour la première partie de l’émission. Martin s’esclaffa bruyamment lorsque Yann faisait preuve d’impertinence avec la ministre espérant que Yann le remarque. Il alla même jusqu’à poser des questions à la ministre, il voulait le rendre fier.

Quand était venu son tour, Yann avait fait l’effort de le regarder et sembla même prêter attention. Son sujet sur la Birmanie n’était pas facile, il avait essayé d’expliquer les raisons qui l’empêchait d’y être en ce moment même _…Mais il y a évidemment le risque de se faire attraper..._ avait-il conclu. Il n’avait pas réussi à interpréter le regard du poivre et sel lorsque celui-ci lui répondit « Donc on va voir ce qu'on fait. ». Martin, frustré, lui rendit un regard grave. Lui savait ce qu’il voulait faire, il voulait y aller, coûte que coûte, retourner sur le terrain, couvrir l’actualité du monde, là était sa vraie drogue.

A la suite de ce sujet, et de cet échange lourd de sens, la tension semblait s’être amenuisée. Yann lui avait même lancé des vannes, l’accusant d’être à l’origine de toutes les fautes sur ces fiches. A la première pique, Martin fut surpris « Oh tu parles» lui avait-il répondu du tac au tac, sans trop réussir à contenir sa joie d’être à nouveau pris à parti de la sorte par son patron. Il continua à sourire à toutes les autres piques que lui lançait son patron, trop heureux de retrouver, l’espace d’un instant, leur complicité. Il était franchement amusé de son attitude et se risqua même à lui répondre par un « C'est mon moment hein. ». Il avait hésité à lui dire cela, conscient comme il était que leur relation aussi tendue qu’un fil pouvant se briser à tout moment.

En sortant du studio ce soir-là, Martin était soulagé. Il reprenait espoir de voir la situation s’améliorer, même s’il n’avait toujours pas pu lui parler après l’émission celui-ci s’étant éclipser discrètement.  
Il était dans son taxi pour rentrer chez lui lorsque son téléphone vibra sans sa poche.  
**Bon Martin, j'espère vraiment que tu feras plus attention quand t'écriras mes fiches la prochaine fois !  
** Il se dépêcha de répondre, trop heureux de recevoir un message de son aîné qui ne concernait pas le travail.  
_Tu parles, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es pas capable de te renseigner ailleurs que sur Wikipédia. Quel journalisme de fond je te jure.  
_**Connard.**

Martin explosa de rire. Ça c’était du Yann tout craché. _**  
**__Voilà que tu te mets à utiliser des insultes ! C'est du propre ça Yannick._

Martin s’était mordu la lèvre en répondant. Il avait peur d’en faire trop et de le brusquer.

 ****_Gna gna gna. Tu ferais mieux d'aller bosser ton anglais plutôt que de te moquer de ton patron. Monsieur le bilingue qui ne connaît pas le mot « dapper »._  
_Sure, Yannick, I'll do that.  
_ ****_A demain Martin. Bonne nuit._

Il fut un peu déçu de le voir tourner court à la conversation de la sorte mais ils avaient déjà fait un grand pas ce soir. Retrouver Yann allait être un travail de patience.

_Fais de beaux rêves. Je t'embrasse._

Martin rangea son téléphone après ça, et regarda dehors le cœur léger. « Best days still have to come », son fameux leitmotiv ne lui avait jamais semblé autant être vrai qu’en ce moment.

 

Le mercredi, Martin s’était rendu au bureau, joyeux. La journée avait été bonne dans l’ensemble. Il avait même partagé une cigarette avec Yann sur le toit. Bon, certes ils n’étaient pas que tous les deux mais tout de même ! Deux jours plus tôt son aîné avait quitté le toit en le voyant arriver, donc c’était déjà une victoire s’était dit le brun.

L’invitée du soir était Charlotte Le Bon, Yann était ravi de la recevoir et sa présence eut pour effet de détendre le quadragénaire. Alors le jeune reporter n’avait même pas hésité à se moquer de lui lorsqu’il fit une remarque sur la bande annonce du film « Ça » : « Alors que ce n'est que du maquillage » avait lancé Yann en réponse à la chronique de Julien, « Tu te rassures parce que t’as peur » lui avait-il lancé sur son ton insolent habituel, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Il fut encore plus ravi quand son aîné le relança sur le sujet « Martin faut pas avoir peur hein, c'est que du maquillage. C'est pas un vrai clown. », alors il joua avec lui en mimant un geste de recul pour l’amuser.

Lorsque vint sa chronique, Martin se donna à fond. En y repensant, il en avait même peut être un peu trop fait… Mais tant pis, il avait fait rire Yann et c’est bien tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment là. Ça, et son regard sur lui. Et son sourire aussi.

Enfin, Charlotte arriva en plateau et sa complicité avec Yann rayonna. Martin ne fut pas jaloux, au contraire voir Yann heureux le rendait heureux. Il avait décidé qu’il l’attaquerait ce soir, alors il avait saisit chaque occasion. « Whaou, il a le sens de la formule hein ! » lorsque Charlotte rapporta les propos du producteur, en lui lançant un regard amusé. Ou encore « Mais il ne fait pas de pub pour Garnier… Pas encore ouais » lorsque la discussion tournait autour d’une pub que l’invitée avait faite. Yann avait eu l’air d’apprécier ses piques, ce qui rendait Martin heureux. Ce naturel retrouvé, Martin l’avait regardé de ce regard si particulier, un mélange d’admiration et d’un petit quelque chose que ni l’un ni l’autre ne voulait admettre.

Il était un peu déconnecté quand Yann le prit à parti après le petit Q. La raison officielle était la fatigue, la raison officieuse était qu’il était en pleine admiration de son patron. Toujours est-il qu’il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à la question de Yann. « Personne n'a fait de sextape autour de la table ? » «  Martin ? ». Le journaliste avait rougi mais il avait tenté de jouer sa réponse :« Euh….non ! » avec un sourire en coin. Cette question n’était franchement pas professionnelle avait-il pensé sur le moment.

L’émission prit fin. Martin dut se résoudre à stopper son adoration pour ce soir mais il reprendrait cette activité le lendemain. Il ne s’attarda pas dans les loges, il avait rendez-vous avec des amis. Mais n’arrivant pas à s’enlever l’adorable vision de son patron mord de rire pendant la chronique de Nora, il lui envoya un message.

_Alors comme ça, on a un fou rire pour une histoire de saucisse qui sent le caca ?_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il obtint une réponse.

_**De la part de quelqu'un qui a peur d'un mec avec plein de maquillage sur la gueule, ça ne m'atteint pas.** _

Martin rigola. Ses amis le sondaient du regard mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas avoir leur avis sur le fait qu’il continuait d’avoir envie de discuter avec son patron même après avoir fini le travail. Et même lorsqu’il était avec des amis. Il continua tout de même de lui répondre en essayant d’être plus discret.

_Mais j'ai pas peur !_

_**Bien sur Tinmar, je te crois.** _

_Tu sais quoi ? On ira le voir ensemble au ciné et je suis prêt à parier que tu flipperas plus que moi !_

Bon, pour le professionnalisme on repassera hein… Cette fois c’est sur, il était hors de question qu’il dise à ses amis avec qui il discutait et de quoi. On allait l’accuser de flirter avec Yann Barthès alors que c’était faux. Bien sur que c’était faux. Ils iraient au cinéma en amis. D’ailleurs, l’idée d’un ciné en tête à tête avec Yann ne lui faisait aucun effet. Presque aucun. Pourtant il souriait un peu plus que de raison quand il lut la réponse du poivre et sel.

 _**Pari tenu, mais c'est toi qui invite !  
** _ _Avec plaisir Yannick. A condition que tu payes le restau après._

C’était là un coup de poker qu’avait joué le reporter. Sur le ton de la plaisanterie il avait essayé de décrocher une soirée en tête à tête avec Yann, cela faisait si longtemps, cela lui manquait.

_**Ok, mais je te préviens, on ira pas manger des saucisses qui sentent le caca !** _

Martin rigola à nouveau. Il n’avait probablement pas conscience à ce moment là a quel point le naturel de cette conversation était déconcertant mais dans cet avion en y repensant peut être que ça voulait dire quelque chose… **  
**   _Tu penses quoi d'un japonais ?_  
_**A ton avis ?  
**__Parfait alors._

_**Bonne nuit Tintin.  
** Bonne nuit Yannick._

Se rendant compte qu’il n’avait pas mentionné de date pour leur petite soirée, Martin décida de prendre les devants. _  
J'ai hâte d'être demain soir pour te voir perdre ton pari. ;)_

Yann ne répondant pas il en conclut qu’il était d’accord. Il se coucha en ayant hâte d’être lendemain ce soir-là. _  
_

Confortablement installé dans le siège de l'avion, Martin se disait que jeudi avait certainement été la meilleure journée de la semaine. Déjà parce que dès qu’il s'était levé il avait songé à sa soirée avec Yann en perspective et rien de mieux pour être de bonne humeur au réveil. Il avait passé une journée normale au bureau, et par normale il entendait : passer une grande partie de sa journée dans le bureau de Yann.

L’émission du soir s’annonçait sous les meilleures hospices. En plus, il savait que Yann avait prévu quelque chose de spécial pour rendre hommage à Florian Phillipot. Yann l’avait beaucoup fait rire. Alors oui, peut être qu’il n’était pas très objectif en ce qui concerne Yann, mais tous ces goodies à l’effigie de l’ancien membre du FN l’avait beaucoup amusé. Puis il regardait en songeant à leur soirée qui se profilait, ce qu’il le rendit encore plus bon public que d’habitude, si c’était possible.

A la fin de la première partie, après un énième rire sur le comportement de Yann qui avait dévoilé un tee-shirt « Je suis Florian » sous sa chemise, il se leva pou partir en lui faisait un clin d’œil qui voulait dire « On se voit tout à l’heure ». Yann avait rougi ce qui eut pour effet de gonfler son cœur dans sa poitrine.

En chemin, il repensait à cette première partie. Et à son inquiétude mal dissimulée d’entendre Yann parler de « ses enfants ». Ce qui était stupide, mais il n’aimait pas ça. Alors sans vraiment y réfléchir il s’était interposé dans la conversation « T'as..T'as un... T'as quelqu'un à placer ? » avait-il demandé. Yann lui avait répondu rapidement sans vraiment comprendre cette question. A vrai dire, Martin ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l’avait posée non plus. Mais l’image ne lui avait pas plu.

Ce soir-là, Martin fit un sujet sur Trump (une fois n’est pas coutume) et son petit problème en géographie. Yann avait semblé amusé. Et à la fin il lui lança « Et tu repars en reportage bientôt, même si c'était super de t'avoir en reportage ici à Paris, tu repars en reportage bientôt. » Martin n’avait pas pu contenir un sourire en attendant cette phrase. Alors il lui avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde « Oui, je repars en reportage exactement au Kili mooku en Asie... Tu peux venir si tu veux. ». La réaction de Yann lui arracha un franc sourire.

Martin sourit de nouveau en y repensant. Il y avait-il une part de vérité sans cette phrase qu’il avait sortie sans réfléchir ? Aurait-il vraiment envie de partir à l’autre bout du monde avec Yann ? La réponse apparue tout de suite dans son esprit mais il la refoula de peur qu’elle ne signifie trop de choses auxquelles Martin tenter de ne pas penser.

Soudain, il regarda l’heure et prit la direction des studios pour retrouver Yann. En route il décida de le prévenir.  
_Si tu n'es pas encore parti du studio, attends-y moi, on pourra aller au ciné ensemble._  
**Ok, je dois juste passer voir Laurent et j'arrive.  
** _Prends ton temps._  
_Enfin pas trop quand même, cette soirée m'est réservée. ;)_

Il essaya de ne pas trop penser au trop plein d’excitation qui l’habitait de savoir qu’il allait passer la soirée avec Yann. En vain.

 

Le matin-même Martin s'était réveillé avec l’impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Mais une seconde plus tard il s'était rappelé qu’il avait passé la soirée de la veille avec son patron et ce souvenir soudain le mit de bien meilleure humeur. Leur soirée avait eu un goût d’éternité suspendue dans le temps. Ils s’étaient taquinés, avaient ri et mangé un japonais à emporter dans son appartement après qu'il ait fait preuve de son insolence caractéristique pour forcer son aîné à venir chez lui en lui disant qu’il avait «  Trop peur du méchant clown pour rentrer seul » avec un air un peu suppliant et en ajoutant qu’il fallait absolument que Yann « vérifie qu'il n'y ait pas de monstre dans ses armoires et sous son lit ». Le producteur avait ri de son insolence mais l’avait suivi. Ils s’étaient donc retrouvé tous les deux avachis sur le canapé du reporter jusqu'à ce que Yann se rende compte qu'il était déjà 4h du matin... Voilà pourquoi Martin avait l’impression de ne pas avoir assez dormi, il s’était couché tard. Mais il avait été forcé de mettre un réveil car il n’avait pas fini ses valises.

Lorsqu'il eut fini cette tâche, il prit la décision de se rendre à Bangumi dans l’espoir de voir son patron une dernière fois avant de partir pour de nouvelles aventures. Ainsi, lorsqu’il arriva au bureau, relativement vide pour l’heure qu’il était, il se dirigea directement jusqu'au bureau de Yann.

« Salut Yann. » dit-il avec un doux sourire.

« Salut Martin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te manquais trop ? »

« Exactement", avait-il répondu, mais voyant l’expression qu’affichait le quadragénaire sur son visage, il s’était empressé d’ajouter, « je voulais juste te dire au revoir, on était tellement crevé hier que j'en ai oublié que je partais ce soir... Bon courage pour l'émission Yannick. » en souriant.

 " Merci Martin. Fais attention à toi. » Était-ce de l’inquiétude qu'il entendait dans la voix de Yann ?

« Toujours », lui avait-il répondu avec un clin d’œil.

Il était en direction de la sortie lorsqu'il avait entendu par dessus son épaule «  Et n'oublies pas de me rapporter un cadeau ! ».

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! Je suis sûr que je peux trouver une saucisse qui sent le caca puisque cela à l'air de beaucoup te faire rire. »

« Gna gna gna t'es vraiment hyper drôle. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes », second clin d’œil, avant de quitter définitivement le bâtiment. A peine était-il dans la rue qu’une petite voix intérieure lui avait dit « Tu viens vraiment de dire une chose pareil à ton patron Martin ? Bien joué, c’est du courage ou de l’inconscience abruti ? »

Il essaya d’oublier cet échange mais la vérité était tout autre. Il y avait pensé toute la journée. Se demandant s’il n’avait pas froissé Yann avec cette réplique qui pourrait sembler déplacée en ce moment… Voulant mettre fin à ses doutes avant de monter dans l’avion, il avait décidé de lui envoyer un message.

_On embarque. Je t’envoie un message dès que j'arrive. Et essaye de te reposer ce week-end, tu avais une tête à faire peur ce matin. ;)_

_**T'es vraiment impossible Tinmar ! Prends soin de toi et à bientôt.** _

Le brun sourit.Non, Yann ne lui en voulait pas.Il pouvait partir sereinement.

 _Tu t’entraînes déjà pour faire de la pub pour tes beaux cheveux soyeux à ce que je vois. ;)_  
**Connard. Mets ton téléphone en mode avion au lieu de dire des bêtises. Je t'embrasse.  
** Martin rit. Tout sonnait terriblement Yann dans ce message.

_A tes ordres boss._

Il avait ensuite mis son téléphone en mode avion en espérant secrètement qu’à l’atterrissage il aurait un nouveau message de sa part.

 

Martin ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il souriait bêtement, les yeux fermés, mais son JRI le sortit de ses songes.

« Bah alors mec, je sais pas à quoi tu penses mais ça a l’air cool. »

Martin ouvrit les yeux et rougit.

« Non, non rien t’inquiète. Tu me réveilles quand ils se décideront à nous nourrir ? »

« Pas de problème. »

Sur ce, il décida qu’il ferait vraiment mieux de dormir. Mais les mots de son JRI firent écho dans son esprit. Il était effectivement cool de penser à Yann…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilààà, c'est tout pour cette semaine, à la semaine prochaine!  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé, et merci à vous d'avoir lu et à tous ceux qui commentent ou laissent des "kudos", ça fait vraiment hyper plaisir!  
> A bientôt.  
> Alyena, Sub


	3. Tequila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Cet OS est assez différent des deux autres : il n’a pas vraiment de rapport avec les émissions de la semaine mais c’est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment et Alyena m’a beaucoup poussé à la concrétiser. 
> 
> J’espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! :) 
> 
> PS : Merci à Hadrien pour la bêta.  
> Et merci à toi Alyena de m’encourager comme tu le fais, t’es une partner in crime fantastique ;) 
> 
> Sub

Étienne vivait dans une petite maison en banlieue parisienne et ce samedi-là il avait invité une grande partie de l’équipe de Bangumi pour une petite fête de rentrée. 

La fête avait commencé depuis un moment lorsque Yann arriva. Il avait hésité à venir, d’abord parce qu’il n’était pas sûr que ses salariés aiment faire la fête avec leur patron, et surtout parce qu’il savait que Martin serait là. Mais Étienne avait tellement insisté qu’il lui avait dit qu’il passerait.  
Il sonna, le chroniqueur sportif vint lui ouvrir, le sourire aux lèvres. Yann aimait beaucoup Étienne et c’était réciproque, ils étaient devenus des amis très complices au fil des années.  
« Et voilà le boss ! » lui avait-il dit en lui faisant signe d’entrer avec son fameux sourire caractéristique.  
Yann franchit la porte, il balaya le salon du regard mais il ne vit pas les yeux marrons qu’il cherchait. Peut être qu’il n’était pas là en fait. Ouf, Yann ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter avec lui en ce moment.  
Soudain, Adrien, qui faisait les chroniques avec Étienne, cria « Les gars rangez la tequila Yann vient d’arriver ! » Yann hocha la tête, hum, explicite référence à la soirée de fin du LPJ où Yann avait un peu trop bu.  
« Ça va, ça va, lâchez moi avec ça » répondit Yann en souriant.  
Soudain Vincent sortit d’on ne sait où avec une bière à la main pour le nouvel arrivant.  
« Salut mon Yananas ! Alors on est venu finalement c’est cool ! Je pensais que tu viendrais pas parce que… »  
« Il est là ? »  
Vincent hocha la tête gravement.  
« OK. Bon et bien il va me falloir quelque chose de plus costaud que la bière alors. » sur ce, le producteur s’empressa d’aller au bar pour prendre un shot de tequila qu’il bu cul-sec. Quitte à devoir affronter Martin ce soir, autant qu’il ne s’en rappelle pas le lendemain. 

Vincent, qui l’avait suivi, le regarda d’un air grave. Il comprenait son patron, la relation entre lui et le reporter était très tendu en ce moment, tout le monde s’en était aperçu. Mais Yann ne tenait pas du tout l’alcool, et il était capable de dire des choses qu’il regretterait. Alors Vincent attrapa un verre d’eau et emmena Yann prendre l’air dehors.  
« Tu sais que c’est pas une super idée de te bourrer la gueule parce que Martin est là Yann. »  
« Sûrement, mais moi ça m’aide. »  
Quand on parle du loup, pensa le comédien, Martin venait de débarquer avec Hugo et se rapprochaient d’eux. Yann ne les avait pas vus mais Vincent décida de ne rien dire, il le regretta bien vite.  
« Salut Yann », lança joyeusement le reporter.  
Yann fit volte face avec des yeux ronds. Oh non, il s’était fait à l’idée qu’il allait le croiser à un moment ou à un autre mais le plus tard possible serait le mieux.  
Vincent intervint voyant que Yann ne dirait rien.  
« Voilà les 2 journalistes les plus surcotés de France. Épargnez-nous votre démarche chaloupée et vos clins d’œil de beaux gosses, je suis pas dans le mood ce soir.  
Hugo rit, le rire d’Hugo, quel son agréable se dit Vincent.  
Ils plaisantèrent tous les 3, car Yann regardait ailleurs, il ne les écoutait pas. La tequila semblait déjà faire effet, j’aurais dû manger à midi.  
Martin demanda du regard à Hugo et Vincent de le laisser seul avec Yann. Ce qu’ils firent, même si le comédien n’était pas rassuré.  
Martin prit la main de son boss et l’emmena sur un banc dans le jardin. Ils étaient seuls dehors alors qu’en cette fin août il faisait encore très bon. Yann l’avait suivi docilement, mais maintenant que le reporter était si proche de lui, il semblait étouffer. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, pas le voir. Il avait trop souffert. Et pourtant qu’il se sentait stupide de réagir ainsi. C’est vrai, Martin ne lui avait rien promis, rien du tout, mais Yann avait imaginé tellement de choses. Surtout un futur avec son lui qu’il attendait depuis le début, depuis qu’il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Mais ses illusions furent détruites lorsqu’il avait appris qu’il était en couple. En couple avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui.  
« Yann… commença le brun, mais celui-ci refusa de croiser son regard, il fixait ses pieds.  
Yann regarde moi », Martin lui pris le menton pour le forcer à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.  
Martin eut un mouvement de recul. Là, dans les yeux de Yann il voyait tellement de peine, sa souffrance lui sauta au yeux et la culpabilité l’enveloppa. Le plus âgé n’avait pas envie d’inspirer la pitié, il dégagea sa tête de l’emprise du reporter et le regarda méchamment.  
« Qu’est ce que tu veux Martin ? Qu’est ce que tu cherches ? Ça te fait kiffer peut être de me voir comme ça ? Je te préviens j’ai la tête qui commence à tourner alors s’il y a des choses que tu ne veux pas entendre tu ferais mieux de rentrer à l‘intérieur et de me laisser tranquille. ».  
Martin le regarda sans comprendre. Enfin si, il comprenait mais il ne pouvait pas l’accepter. C’était profondément égoïste car il savait ce que Yann ressentait. Tout le monde le savait. Mais c’était compliqué. Martin savait juste qu’il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Yann. C’est bête à dire peut être, mais ça faisait à peine une semaine qu’ils s’étaient tous retrouvé au bureau pour préparer la nouvelle saison et Yann l’ignorait comme jamais auparavant. Le brun en était beaucoup plus touché qu’il le devrait peut être mais il s’était dit qu’il profiterait de cette soirée pour mettre les choses au clair avec son patron. Mais là, devant lui, devant cette infinie tristesse et devant cette aigreur dont Yann faisait preuve, il ne pouvait plus parler. Peut être qu’il avait raison, qu’il devrait le laisser. Martin avait peut être besoin de lui pour aller mieux mais Yann avait lui besoin de s’éloigner pour aller mieux. Ne sachant pas quoi dire devant ce regard dur qui lui fait face, il baissa les yeux. Alors Yann considéra qu’il serait mieux de couper court à cette entrevue. Il se leva et rentra à l’intérieur laissant le journaliste esseulé et perdu. 

A peine fut-il à l’intérieur que Vincent lui tomba dessus, il avait peut être bu mais il avait compris 10 secondes après son arrivée que Vincent lui collerait aux basques toute la soirée, sûrement parce qu’il s’inquiétait pour lui. Alors oui, ça partait d’une bonne intention mais le poivre et sel détestait l’impression qu’il avait d’être pathétique alors il l’envoya promener injustement prétextant un besoin vital d’être seul. Là. Tout de suite. Vincent le regarda partir, il ne chercha pas à le suivre, de toute façon ça ne servait à rien d’essayer de lui parler lorsqu’il était dans cet état là, encore moins quand il venait de parler à Martin. 

Yann avait disparu depuis 30 min quand Martin rentra lui aussi à l’intérieur, il le chercha du regard mais ne le vit pas. En revanche, il aperçu Vincent et Hugo discuter. Il s’approcha. Arrivé à leur hauteur il interrogea Vincent du regard qui secoua la tête, preuve qu’il ne fallait pas chercher à voir Yann maintenant. Hugo lui proposa un verre qu’il prit volontiers. Martin décida de profiter de la soirée. Yann était parti à priori, en même temps il s’était attendu à quoi ? Ce que t’es con parfois se dit Martin à lui même. 

Vers minuit, l’ambiance battait son plein, les gens dansaient, parlaient, rigolaient. Étienne était ravi que cette petite fête improvisée se passe aussi bien. Il explosa de rire quand Vincent vint lui prendre main pour aller danser. Il le suivit volontiers.  
Soudain Vincent sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il le consulta et vit un message de Yann « Viens stp ». Il n’hésita pas une seconde, sortit dehors en emportant une bouteille d’eau et trouva Yann assis sur un trottoir à 100m de la maison. Il s’approcha doucement comme pour ne pas l’effrayer. En s’asseyant, il jaugea la bouteille vide aux pieds du présentateur. Il vit aussi les mégots qui se trouvaient autour de lui, il était assis là depuis un moment. Vincent réfléchissait à ce qu’il pouvait dire lorsque Yann prit la parole. « Je suis ridicule... ». Il regardait au loin et le frisé se demandait s’il lui parlait vraiment ou s’il se parlait à lui même. S’en suivit une longue discussion où le comédien tenta de remonter le moral de son ami, avant d’abandonner quand il se rendit compte que de toute façon Yann avait bu et de fait il ne l’écoutait pas. Au bout d’un vingtaine de minutes et après 3 messages d’Hugo s’inquiétant de son absence, il avait réussi à le convaincre de rentrer à l’intérieur. 

Les tubes récents résonnaient dans le salon de l’hôte et ses invités prenaient beaucoup de plaisir à se déhancher dessus. Yann, qui était alcoolisé donc, se laissa malmener par Vincent qui l’emmena sur la piste pour danser. Au départ ils dansèrent à une distance raisonnable, mais quand l’humoriste nota le regard de Martin sur eux il eut envie de le faire réagir. C’était purement égoïste puisque l’histoire entre son ami et le reporter ne le regardait pas. Mais il venait de passer vingt minutes à essayer de faire rire Yann parce que ce petit reporter intrépide n’était pas capable de savoir ce qu’il voulait. Donc il se rapprocha de Yann jusqu’à danser tout contre lui. Le plus âgé, qui ne comprenait pas ce rapprochement soudain, le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.  
« Tu fais quoi là Vincent ? » demanda Yann en cherchant se dégager de cette trop grand proximité.  
« Chuuuut, bouge pas ! », Vincent mit une main derrière sa nuque et l’autre main sous son menton pour l’obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.  
Pendant ce temps là, sur le canapé, Martin fulminait devant cette scène absurde. Il savait que Vincent jouait mais il ne supportait pas cette proximité alors il se leva d’un bon, et manqua de justesse de renverser le verre d’Hugo qui pesta dans son dos tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers eux.  
« C’est bon Vincent, tu peux aller t’asseoir, je vais rester avec Yann. » avait-il lancé le regard noir.  
« Oh t’es sur ? J’adore cette chanson pourtant !» avait-il répondu en continuant de danser à même le corps de son ami.  
« Trouve toi quelqu’un d’autre alors », avait répondu le journaliste en passant une main possessive autour de la hanche de Yann d’un air de défi. Le principal concerné ne comprenait pas la moitié de la conversation, il était perdu.  
Le comédien s’éloigna et retourna aux côtés d’Hugo un sourire triomphant sur le visage, c’était beaucoup trop facile de faire réagir Tinmar. En le voyant arriver, le blond s’illumina. 

Martin, qui n’avait pas enlevé sa main, emmena Yann au milieu de la piste. Et il commença à danser lascivement contre le corps du poivre et sel, qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Martin le regarda de cet air si particulier, si indéfinissable qu’il avait fini par se laisser aller, l’alcool aidant. La tension montait de façon exponentielle entre eux et la frustration fut immense quand la musique rythmée changea pour un slow. Hotel California. Classique.  
Ils étaient tellement dans leur bulle qu’ils n’avaient pas remarqué les regards sur eux. Ils n’avaient non plus remarqué qu’Étienne avait lui-même changé la musique pour éviter qu’ils ne se sautent dessus en plein milieu de son salon devant tout le monde.  
Mais le changement de musique ne réussit pas à les séparer. Au contraire, Martin passa les mains de Yann autour de son cou et mit les siennes sur ses hanches en l’attirant contre lui. D’abord troublé, l’homme au regard azur enfouit sa tête dans le coup du brun et se laissa guider. Puis peu à peu il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisettes qui lui faisaient face. Soudain, sans qu’aucun des deux ne l’aient vraiment vu venir, ils s’embrassèrent. Passionnément. Oubliant le monde autour d’eux. Ils étaient là, à se rouler des grosses pelles tels des adolescents à leur première boum.  
Hugo et Vincent, qui, comme la plupart des gens présents dans le salon à ce moment là, ne rataient rien de la scène, se lancèrent un regard équivoque.  
« Tu crois que je devrais leur dire d’aller prendre une chambre ? Non parce que ça devient gênant là ! »  
« Oui bien sur ! C’est une super idée ça Vincent ! Tu vas encore plus attirer l’attention sur eux et quand Yann aura dessaoulé tu passeras sûrement l’un des pires quarts d’heure de ta vie, mais vas-y je t’en prie ! »  
« Roh ça va ! On peut même plus rigoler... » répondit le comédien en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Lorsque les deux tourtereaux se dégagèrent l’un de l’autre pour respirer, ils étaient complètement étourdis. Martin au sens figuré parce que ces baisers l’avaient complètement retourné et Yann au sens propre, si le trentenaire ne l’avait pas retenu il se serait écroulé par terre. Martin explosa de rire devant l’expression du visage du plus vieux.  
« Ça va aller Yann ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
« J’ai la tête qui tourne, répondit Yann les yeux fermés. »  
« Ouais, je fais souvent cet effet là. »  
« Pff que t’es con !, répondit Yann en levant les yeux au ciel. »  
Martin rigola.  
« Non mais sérieusement ça va aller ? Tu as bu de l’eau depuis le début de la soirée au moins ? »  
« Bien sur ! D’ailleurs, il serait peut être temps que j’aille pisser sinon je vais exploser. »  
Nouveau rire du journaliste.  
« T’es pas croyable, dit-il en secouant le tête, bah vas y hein, je vais pas venir avec toi ! »  
Yann le regarda en levant un sourcil.  
« T’es sur ? Moi je serais d’accord. »  
Martin rougit. Yann était beaucoup trop libéré quand il avait bu et le jeune brun n’arrivait pas à anticiper ses répliques. Alors il secoua à nouveau la tête et l’encouragea à partir en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses. 

En attendant qu’il revienne, le reporter alla chercher des parts de pizza pour lui et Yann et vint s’asseoir avec Hugo et Vincent qui s’étaient mis à l’écart. Les deux autres étaient déjà en train de manger et semblaient être au milieu d’une conversation animée. Quelques secondes après seulement le présentateur les retrouva et s’assit près de Martin. Il rougit d’embarras sous le regard inquisiteur du comédien. Il prit alors une part de pizza et chercha à se faire oublier. Martin jaugea Vincent du regard, il n’aimait pas son attitude intrusive de ce soir. Le blond voulu détendre l’atmosphère en amorçant une blague. Les rires ne fusèrent pas mais l’humoriste lui avait souri et le brun avait reporté son attention sur son patron, il le trouvait adorable dans son désarroi. Il était tout aussi troublé que lui mais tâchait au mieux de ne rien laisser paraître, surtout devant les autres. Hugo décida d’engager la conversation en voyant que Vincent ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque. Si le jeune journaliste avait appris une chose pendant ces quatre dernières années c’est qu’il ne fallait pas se mêler de Martin et Yann. Jamais.  
Le reporter sembla se détendre et s’invita dans la conversation, Yann quant à lui ne les écoutait pas, il était concentré sur cette magnifique part de pizza qu’il avait dans les mains, mais aussi et surtout, sur le genoux de Martin collé au sien. Il ne vit même pas que Azzedine, Nora et Étienne les avaient rejoints.  
Le petit groupe discutait tranquillement quand le poivre et sel posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Martin et ferma les yeux. Le brun lui murmura alors à l’oreille : « T’endors pas, on a encore plein de choses à faire. ». Yann écarquilla les yeux en rougissant, le brun explosa de rire et Vincent secoua la tête pour monter qu’il désapprouvait complètement cette attitude. Mais Martin s’en fichait royalement et prit la main de Yann pour l’emmener dans un endroit plus calme. 

Ils déambulèrent dans la maison d’Étienne jusqu’à tomber sur ce qui semblait être le bureau du chroniqueur sportif. Mais ce qui avait plu au reporter c’est le canapé qui s’y trouvait. Yann lui lâcha la main pour aller s’y asseoir. Il avait trop chaud. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Et puis, Martin était beaucoup trop près. Tout le temps. Il n’arrivait plus à respirer correctement depuis qu’ils s’étaient embrassés.  
Le brun s’approcha et s’assit à côté de lui. Il lui prit à nouveau le menton. Et cette fois, dans le regard un peu vitreux d’un Yann imbibé de tequila, il vit de l’amour. Et uniquement de l’amour. Il aurait pu être effrayé de ce regard mais la vérité était qu’il ne se sentait jamais aussi fort, aussi important, que lorsque Yann le regardait ainsi, comme s’il était véritablement la huitième merveille du monde. Il se rapprocha encore du visage de son patron, tout doucement, pour enfin sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser doux, rempli de tendresse. Le producteur répondit à ce baiser avec plus d’empressement, il agrippa les vêtements de Martin pour le rapprocher de lui. Quand soudain, dans un éclair de lucidité, il se leva violemment. Le reporter, d’abord bousculé par ce geste, se leva à son tour pour lui faire face.  
« Tu cherches quoi à la fin Martin ? », lui cria Yann.  
Martin le regardait, incapable de réagir.  
« Je ne comprends rien », ajouta le présentateur en chuchotant pour lui-même. Ses yeux devinrent humides. Il était désorienté.  
Alors, le reporter posa ses mains sur ses joues. Il essaya de lui transmettre ce qu’il ressentait dans son regard. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant, Yann détourna les yeux.  
« Yann… Martin inspira un grand coup en obligeant son interlocuteur à le regarder à nouveau, c’est compliqué OK ? Je peux pas t’expliquer parce que même moi je comprends pas. Tout ce que je sais c’est que là, tout de suite, je veux passer du temps seul avec toi mais ne m’en demande pas plus je t’en supplie.  
C’est à ce moment précis, dans le regard d’habitude si assuré de son reporter, que Yann vit qu’il n’était pas le seul à être perdu dans les méandres de leur relation floue. Une bouffée de culpabilité l’envahit soudain. Sans réfléchir il l’embrassa son reporter qui se tendit d’abord de surprise mais bien vite soupira d’aise et répondit à ce baiser. Il attira le plus vieux contre lui en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Il le sentait sourire contre ses lèvres pendant qu’ils s’embrassaient passionnément.  
L’un et l’autre ayant surtout besoin de tendresse, ils étaient allongés l’un sur l’autre et entre deux baisers langoureux, ils discutaient et plaisantaient. Le naturel de cette scène était hallucinant. Au bout d’un moment, Yann posa sa tête sur le torse du journaliste et somnola pendant que le brun lui caressa les cheveux. Le plus âgé était heureux, se reposant tout contre le corps de son Martin. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Les moments qu’il passait avec lui avaient toujours un goût d’éternité, aussi limités soient-il. Il avait parfois l’impression de n’être lui-même qu’avec lui. Souvent, il s’était dit qu’il l’aimait trop, et que pour son bien il devrait s’éloigner, l’oublier puisqu’ils n’allaient nulle part. C’était toujours pareil avec le reporter. Ils flirtaient, parfois se rapprochaient beaucoup mais le lendemain rien ne changeait vraiment. Mais voilà, Martin était devenu sa drogue et plus que tout au monde il avait besoin de lui pour respirer.  
Ils étaient plongés dans un état de bien-être immense quand la notification d’un message sur le téléphone du plus jeune les sortit de ce moment hors du temps. Yann grogna pour exprimer son mécontentement, ce qui fit sourire Martin. C’était un message d’Hugo.

"Vous êtes où mec ? Vincent est à deux doigts d’appeler la police pour lancer une alerte enlèvement sur Yann. Tout le monde est parti en plus, vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette ;)." 

Curieux, Yann demanda : « Par qui on a été dérangé ? »  
« Par Hugo. Vincent s’inquiète pour toi (le poivre et sel nota le ton agacé de Martin) et il demande où on est.  
« Au paradis », souffla Yann pour lui-même mais l’autre avait entendu et rougit furieusement.  
« Il faudrait peut être qu’on redescende, j’ai pas envie d’avoir des problèmes avec ton garde du corps moi », répondit le reporter en se moquant clairement de l’attitude de Vincent vis-à-vis de son patron depuis le début de la soirée.  
« Jaloux. »  
« Pfff n’importe quoi. Bon allez, tu te lèves ? Je peux pas bouger moi »  
« Mais non. J’ai pas envie de bouger du tout. Je suis bien là. », pour appuyer ses paroles le producteur de Quotidien s’accrocha fermement au reporter.  
Martin explosa de rire et lui vola un baiser.  
« Tu sais Yann, commença Martin d’un voix qui se voulait languissante, plus vite on redescend et plus vite on part après. »  
A ces mots le plus âgé se leva d’un bond et pris un air outré bien trop exagéré en voyant que le journaliste ne bougeait pas.  
« Il y a pas de temps à perdre alors ! Dépêche ! »  
Le plus jeune secoua la tête en riant. Il se leva, et ne put s’empêcher de voler un dernier baiser à Yann. Adorable. Puis, il lui prit la main et se dirigèrent tous deux vers le salon.

Vers 3 heures du matin il ne restait plus grand monde. Les derniers, une petit dizaine, s’étaient réunis dans le salon. Aucun n’était étonné de les voir arriver main dans la main, ils ne l’étaient pas plus quand ils virent Yann s’asseoir tout près de Martin en calant sa tête sur son épaule. Tout le monde était légèrement alcoolisé de toute façon. Ils plaisantèrent tous ensemble profitant de ce moment entre amis. Vincent n’arrêtait pas de se moquer de Yann qui ne tenait décidément pas l’alcool et Martin tentait vainement de le défendre en répondant qu’il était fatigué dû au stress de la nouvelle saison qui arrivait. Lorsque celui- ci sentit son patron s’endormir sur son épaule, il lui murmura « On rentre ? » à l’oreille. Le plus vieux sourit et hocha la tête. Alors Martin se leva et aller chercher leurs affaires. Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et sortirent de la maison. En attendant leur Uber qui tardait à arriver, ils partagèrent une cigarette en se tenant la main comme deux amoureux. Yann lui avait pris la main en sortant de l’appartement comme s’il craignait de la voir s’enfuir. Il s’accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

Le voyage jusqu’à l’appartement de l’homme au regard azur se fit en silence. Martin regardait dehors et Yann regardait Martin. Comme d’habitude. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à l’appartement du plus âgé, le reporter paya le chauffeur et retrouva son patron devant la porte de son immeuble.  
« Tu veux monter boire un truc ? »  
« J’y compte bien oui. » lui répondit le brun avec un clin d’œil avant de taper le code pour ouvrir la porte. Yann s’attarda quelques secondes sur ce geste si simple mais qui signifiait beaucoup. Martin était venu tellement de fois chez lui qu’il connaissait le code par cœur. Il ne put malheureusement aller plus loin dans ses réflexions car le plus jeune lui prit la main pour rentrer à l’intérieur.  
En arrivant dans l’appartement, Martin enleva ses chaussures et se hâta d’aller préparer 2 cafés, ils y étaient accros tous les deux. Mais encore une fois, Yann songea combien le reporter agissait avec un naturel déconcertant. Ce soir-là plus que tous les autres, la proximité de leur relation le frappa, et il en fut soudainement très heureux. Il le suivit et se reposa contre l’encadrement de la porte, voir Martin en chaussettes dans sa cuisine lui préparer un café à plus de 4 heures du matin… quelle une vision agréable.  
« T’embêtes pas surtout, vas-y prends tes aises dans ma cuisine, lui lança Yann sur un ton moqueur.  
« Vu l’état végétatif dans lequel tu es, si je comptais si toi pour les faire, je pourrais les attendre longtemps, lui répondit l’autre en rigolant. Le poivre et sel pouffa. Puis prit d’un élan soudain vint se placer derrière le plus jeune qui se bagarrait avec la cafetière et l’entoura de ses bras. Le journaliste en fut surpris mais n’en montra rien. Il caressa les bras qui l’enveloppaient et posa sa tête contre celle de son patron.  
« Tu vas finir par t’endormir sur moi fais gaffe, lui lança Martin après quelques longues secondes d’étreintes.  
« Quelle bonne idée tiens, lui répondit le plus vieux enjôleur en lui embrassant le cou.  
« Ah non ! J’ai pas fait des cafés à cette heure-ci pour rien », lui répondit le brun en se dégageant des bras de Yann. Sous le regard choqué de celui-ci il ajouta, « d’abord on les boit tranquillement et ensuite on voit ce qu’on fait », dit-il en haussant les sourcils de manières très exagérée.  
« T’es con » répondit quarantenaire en secouant la tête. 

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé du plus âgé, les jambes croisées sur la table basse. Ils discutaient en buvant leurs cafés depuis une bonne heure déjà. Martin racontait son impatience à retourner sur le terrain. Son départ était imminent puisqu’il partait faire des reportages sur les événements de Charlottesville en fin de semaine. Yann le regardait, non il c’était plus fort que ça. Il le regardait avec tant de tendresse, comme si son monde se résumait à Martin. Lorsque le journaliste eut finit de s’enthousiasmer sur ses prochaines aventures, il lui sourit et l’embrassa du bout des lèvres. Yann rougit. Le reporter pouffa, son patron était merveilleux.  
« Bon, c’est pas le tout mais quelle heure est-il ?, Martin consulta son téléphone, 5h30 ! Déjà ! Ça serait peut être une bonne idée d’aller se coucher, tu crois pas Yannick ? » lui demanda le journaliste sur un ton joueur.  
« Ah parce que tu as l’intention de dormir ici ? » lui répondit le poivre et sel sur le même ton.  
« Pff t’es con.» Martin se leva du canapé, et commença à enlever lentement sa chemise en fixant Yann. Quand il eut finit, il la lui lança au visage. Le plus vieux se mordait la lèvre à la vue de son reporter torse nu dans son salon.  
« Ce que tu peux être insolant mon pauvre Martin. »  
« Et tu adores ça. Allez, viens. »  
Martin prit la direction de la chambre du producteur qui n’avait pas bougé. Il admirait son dos musclé. Lorsque le brun atteignit la porte il lança « Bon tu te dépêches l’ancien ! ». Sur ces mots Yann explosa de rire et se leva du canapé. Il suivit le trentenaire bien décidé à profiter de lui. Cette nuit, ou plutôt ce matin il était à lui, rien qu’à lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu, merci d’avoir lu et et à tous ceux qui commentent ou laissent des "kudos", c’est super encourageant !  
> See you.  
> Sub, Alyena


	4. Un jour au bureau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again !  
> Non, nous n'avons pas abandonné ce recueil, on est juste un peu en manque d'inspiration du coup on publiera quand on aura quelque chose à publier et puis voilà :D  
> Cet OS n'en n'était pas un à la base, c’était juste une conversation en DM Twitter où on s'est imaginé un jour au bureau autour de Yann et Martin et puis au final, après réflexion, on s'est dit qu'on allait le partager x)   
> En espérant que ça vous plaise !   
> Sub, Alyena 
> 
> PS: Merci à Hadrien pour la bêta ;)

En réalité, toute l'équipe de Quotidien veulent voir Yann et Martin ensemble.  
Quand ils sont ensemble dans le bureau de Yann, je vois bien tout le monde faire attention à ne pas les déranger mais passer/attendre devant le bureau pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passe. 

Et ils jettent tous des regards pour les espionner à travers les persiennes... mais bon parfois c'est relou parce qu'ils ont besoin de demander un truc à Yann mais Martin squatte son bureau pendant des heures et du coup comme ils veulent pas déranger... Tout le monde se tait quand Yann traverse l'open space et part avec Martin en pause clope et une fois qu'ils sont sortis tout le monde se lance des regards sans équivoque.

Et Yann ne mange jamais le midi, sauf quand Martin rentre de reportage. Ce jour-là, bizarrement, il rejoint les autres pour manger avec eux, et Martin commande du japonais car il sait que Yann le rejoindra.

Et quand Yann arrive au self les autres lui font des réflexions pour l'embêter en mode "Tiens ! Tu manges avec nous aujourd'hui Yann ? Mais que nous vaut cet honneur ?" Et Yann rougit furieusement... Et Martin aussi... Ils essayent aussi de ne pas trop s'asseoir à côté tout le temps pour pas être grillés mais les autres font exprès de ne pas leur laisser le choix.. et quand Hugo est là il rigole dans son coin parce qu'ils ont réussi leur plan, et si Martin le voit il le fusille du regard.. Et Étienne sourit parce qu'il shippe bartheill plus que tout le monde et les voir ensemble le rend heureux.

Et après le repas, ils vont prendre une pause clope avant de se remettre au boulot. Et Yann propose à tout le monde car il y en a d'autres qui fument, mais ils savent très bien que c'est par pure politesse et donc ils refusent tous avec des excuses plus ou moins nulles et quand Vincent est là, tu peux être sur qu'il fait une réflexion du style "Tu ne trompes personne mon petit poney, on sait très bien que l'invitation était destinée qu'à une seule personne." Alors Yann essaie de démentir mais Martin se contente de lui dire "Laisse le parler. Viens, on y va" et l’entraîne à sa suite.

Ils partent alors tous les deux, leurs corps se frôlant à chaque pas et Vincent les regarde partir en secouant la tête... attendri mais aussi fatigué de les voir si aveugles. Et quand ils reviennent enfin, c'est toujours en rigolant. Parfois, Théodore râle parce qu'il attend Yann depuis 10 minutes dans son bureau pour lui parler de l'émission du soir mais quand il voit qu'il était avec Martin il n'est plus du tout en colère parce qu'il sait que Martin lui manque et qu'il aime passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, alors il sourit juste et passe à autre chose.

Et Martin sait que même si Yann ne le chassera jamais de son bureau, il vaut mieux qu'il s'en aille pendant les réunions avec Théodore, alors il retourne bosser dans l'open space à son bureau, mais il sent le regard de Yann sur lui à travers les persiennes. Il lève souvent les yeux, en essayant d'être discret, pour savoir si le bureau de Yann est de nouveau ouvert, et donc pour retourner squatter le canapé. Cependant, il n'est jamais discret et Hugo le remarque et se moque de lui, si bien que Martin se remet au boulot et dès que Yann a fini, Hugo le regardant d'un air entendu. 

"C'est bon tu peux y retourner Théodore est parti" lui lance souvent Hugo dans le but de se moquer le lui. Alors Martin ne daigne même pas le regarder quand il lui répond un "ta gueule" en rougissant. Et il se lève pas tout de suite parce qu'il croit toujours que le monde ne voit rien et il pense être discret. Il continue de jeter des petits regards vers le bureau de Yann et Hugo se fout littéralement de sa gueule, on entend son rire résonner dans tout l'open space. Parfois Yann sort de son bureau pour aller voir quelqu'un et quand il voit Hugo rire il passe devant leurs bureaux et leur dit "Et bah comme d'habitude ça bosse dur ici". Martin lui répond qu'il rigole tout seul comme un con et demande à Yann ce qu'il fait, soit Yann lui répond qu'il a une réunion et qu'il doit filer soit Yann reste un peu pour discuter et du coup Hugo s'éclipse discrètement pour les laisser tous les deux..

Et si Yann reste un peu pour discuter, ça veut dire qu'il a du temps libre. Donc ils vont fumer tous les deux. Ce n'est même pas qu'ils ont besoin de nicotine, mais simplement besoin d'une excuse pour s'isoler ensemble et profiter de la présence silencieuse de l'autre. Pendant ce temps-là, Hugo est à la machine à café, à faire des paris débiles avec Étienne ou Vincent pour savoir combien de fois Martin oubliera qu'il est filmé pendant l’émission du soir et se perdra dans sa contemplation de Yann, ou encore à se demander pour quelles raisons Yann interpellera Martin au moment des titres. Ils aimeraient les aider à faire avancer les choses, mais ils savent aussi qu'ils ne doivent pas s'en mêler, que ça arrivera, lentement peut-être, mais que ça arrivera, car tous les deux, c'est une évidence. Sur le toit, Martin demandera à Yann ce dont il a parlé avec Théodore, et bien que cela soit une réunion confidentielle, il lui en parlera. Il lui dira car il lui fait confiance, et car il n'y a qu'à Martin qu'il se livre, autour d'une cigarette ou la nuit, lors d'un appel téléphonique quand tout Paris dort. Il lui raconte tout, et peut ainsi lui faire part de ses peurs, de ses angoisses et de ses insécurités, mais aussi de ses souvenirs heureux. Et Martin ne peux jamais s'empêcher de sourire à chaque nouveau détail sur la vie de Yann, aussi insignifiant puisse-t-il être. À son tour, il se confie, peu à peu. Ça a commencé par des cris de rage dans le bureau de Yann quand il était rentré des USA, cachant sa tristesse sous le couvert d'une irritabilité dûe à l'éloignement de son patron. Mais Yann se s'était pas laissé avoir, il avait insisté avec discrétion, au détour d'une conversation, jusqu'à ce que Martin lui fasse peur de sa désillusion ou des atrocités qui le hantaient. Et maintenant, c'était devenu leur rituel, ça les liait bien plus que le reste de l'équipe ne pouvait s'en douter.

Martin a peur de perdre Yann mais il est perdu. Il se doute que ce qu'il ressent pour lui est plus que de l'amitié ou une profonde admiration mais il ne peut se résoudre à laisser Yann l'aimer. Même s'il sait que cette situation ne durera pas toute la vie, pour l'instant il profite de chaque instant priant intérieurement pour que Yann ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre... Hugo avait essayé de sonder Martin sur la nature de sa relation avec Yann pour essayer de le faire réfléchir mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Martin se fermait à chaque fois qu'il essayait alors il avait arrêté. Désormais il les regardait de loin en sachant que leur ultime rapprochement était inévitable.

Mais malgré tout, Hugo souffre. Il est partagé entre son meilleur ami et l'homme qu'il admire et respecte tant. Il sait que le rapprochement ultime aura lieu, mais il a peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur les deux hommes. Une fois le pas franchi, il sait que son meilleur ami prendra peur et essaiera de faire machine arrière, mais il sait aussi que ce sera impossible. Son patron souffrira, et Martin aussi. Il aimerait tellement le secouer un bon coup, le forcer à affronter la vérité en face pour qu'il arrête enfin de vivre dans un mensonge. Il a peur qu'un amour si pur soit gâché par les non-dits, que Yann finisse par se lasser d'attendre et décide de construire quelque chose, de moins vrai et de moins beau soit, mais quelque chose tout de même, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il sait que cette éventualité terrorise Martin et pourtant celui-ci ne fait rien. Alors Hugo se contente d'être là pour les deux hommes, d'épauler la prise de conscience de Martin en glissant des petites remarques sans le confronter et supporte Yann en essayant de le faire rire. Il a d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il n'est pas le seul, qu'il peut compter sur Étienne et Vincent pour cela. Tous trois redonnent le sourire au poivre et sel mais Hugo a un rôle particulier, et il se sent coincé. Il entend les interrogations silencieuses dans la voix de Yann quand il lui parle de ses vacances et tâche d'y répondre, mais il ne veut pas trahir son meilleur ami non plus, alors il se contente de critiquer la compagne du jeune homme de façon discrète, commentaires pouvant sembler innocents à des oreilles non attentives, mais qui signifient beaucoup pour Yann. Le poivre et sel est persuadé que Martin fait fausse route, qu'il ne peut pas l'aimer, pas elle, qui est tout ce que lui n'est pas, et cela le met dans une rage folle qui fond comme neige au soleil dès qu'il croise de nouveau le regard noisette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé, et merci à vous d'avoir lu et à tous ceux qui commentent ou laissent des "kudos", ça nous fait vraiment hyper plaisir !  
> See you.  
> Alyena, Sub

**Author's Note:**

> Les commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenus! Si vous avez des remarques sur le style d'écriture, les attitudes des personnages ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que nous pouvons améliorer, vous êtes invités à nous en faire part!  
> Merci d'avoir lu :)  
> Alyena, Sub


End file.
